


school shenanigans

by slyable



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyable/pseuds/slyable
Summary: LMAO this abt to get sexual but like a lil disclaimer : i've never written smut before, let alone sucked a dick so i have no clue if this is good or even how it works. i'm just going off all the other smut i've read before lmfao, enjoy!





	

"dude, what are we even doing?" lukas laughed, trying to be quiet, but failed because he was being dragged by philip by his hands. all philip did was glance back, with a smirk plastered all over his face, his heart pounding beneath his skin. "alright, or don't tell me." lukas tried to sound annoyed, but he failed, majorly. both boys almost tripping as they rounded the corner of the school hallway, running right into rose, who was actually the only one at school, or in general, that knew about them. they couldn't help but let out a little nervous chuckle.

"fancy seeing you here," rose exclaimed, trying to hold the smirk back as she noticed the boys hands intertwined, and eagerness on their faces, mainly philip's. "but, it is the middle of the school day and anyone could see you holding hands, so, if you want to stay a secret i would wait to do anything physical until you got to where you were going." lukas, immediately letting go of philip's hand as he realized the exact legitimacy of what rose had just said. rose then walked off. leaving the two boys in a sudden stage of awkwardness.

philip then began to clear his throat, choking a bit in the process. lukas couldn't help but giggle at the other boy, grabbing his hand again before he could think himself out of it and pulled them both towards the destination they were headed for in the beginning. the classroom that seemed to never have anyone in it, on the complete other side of campus. 

as soon as they were in the room, with the door shut, and the windows covered, lukas slammed phlip up against the wall. immediately finding his way to the shorter boys lips with his own. which, philip, happily accepted. the kiss was filled with such passion and lust it didn't take long before philip's hands found their way down to the hem of lukas' shirt, instantly yanking it up. not wanting to break the kiss for a second longer than they had to philip yanked his own off too, before slamming his lips back onto lukas'. 

as the boys made out and their lust growing bigger and bigger, so was other parts of their body, making their jeans tighter and more frustrating. their hands roaming every single inch of each other that was physically possible. 

"fuck lukas," philip moaned as lukas began to tear his lips away from his own, only to lead kisses from his lips to his jaw, from his jaw to his neck. pecking every single inch of his neck, stopping on the certain spot that made philip moan in complete pleasure, sucking a bit, making sure to leave a mark that eventually began to turn purple and blue. philip's head was back against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut as lukas continued making his way downwards. leaving trails of kisses all over his torso, leading right above the hem of his jeans. 

lukas, now on his knees, looked up at philip as if to see if this was okay, considering he's never done it before. well philip has blown him before but lukas has never blown philip before. but, with philip's head rolled back, lukas couldn't really ask with his eyes. so he spoke up between sloppy wet kisses that he left right above the hem of philip's trousers. "can i?" he asked, while slowly undoing philip's belt. 

"fuck yeah you can." philip exhaled, probably speaking a little too fast. instantly lukas had felt philip's hands in his hair pulling lightly, making lukas become even more hard, if that was even possible. considering philip's belt was already undone and the only thing left to really do was to pull down the layers of clothing keeping philip's dick trapped. lukas hesitated, philip noticing instantly, as the time was going by so slowly and the fabric against him was agonizing. "hey, it's okay, i promise. you don't even have to do it if you don't want to" philip mumbled the last part, hoping lukas wouldn't change his mind. philip craved lukas more than anything.

"no, no, it's okay. it's just new to me. i got this." lukas muttered to himself as he yanked down philip's pants, doing it before he could change his mind. immediately coming face to face with philip's penis. taking it in hand lukas began to slowly pump him. he was used to this, he had done this before, plenty of times. it was the blow job that had him worried. he didn't want to suck at it, he wanted to impress philip with everything in him, because philip deserved that. 

lukas began to kiss all around philip's lower region, teasing him a bit, before kissing the tip of his dick. he slowly began to make his way downwards, taking more of him in his mouth. he gagged a little bit, before pulling back, beginning to bob his head up and down. lukas flicked his eyes up, while he continued what he was doing, almost cumming instantly as he saw the beauty above him. 

he went back to focusing more on what he was doing, using his hands he put his hands on the back of philip's legs, helping him stay stable while he was on his knees. lukas felt philip's grip in his hair become tighter as he began to thrust into lukas' mouth, causing lukas to deep throat him. lukas could feel his eyes begin to water just a bit at the unfamiliar sensation, but oh god was it hot. 

"f-fuck luka-as, i'm so close please" philip begged, just as he came to his climax. lukas, swallowing it all, just like philip had done on him. philip reached down, pulling lukas up towards him, causing him to stand. "that was so good, you did so great" he kissed him, softly, while bringing his hands down towards the button on lukas' jeans, unbuttoning it and unzipping them quickly, reaching his hand inside of his pants, trying to finish him off while he was sucking on his neck, right where he liked it. it didn't take long until he was gripping onto philip, hard, letting loose.

"fucking hell, you're fucking amazing." lukas told philip as he pressed his forehead against the smaller brown head boys forehead. philip just chuckled as he stared into lukas' eyes for a moment, before reaching down to pull his pants back up. lukas doing the same. 

"one day that's not going to be enough, i'm gonna need you so desperately that it hurts to even think about you." lukas spoke up, making butterflies spread all over philip. 

"same, lukas. same."


End file.
